


New Year, Same Love

by simonsprettyface



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Backgroud LukeMaryse, Background Jaia, Drunk Alec, M/M, New Year's Eve, background clizzy, just like all in passing mentions, rated teen for scandalous kissing just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: Alec and Magnus throw a New Year's Eve party for them and their friends along with plenty of champagne and kisses.





	New Year, Same Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2018! I hope it's filled with plenty of Malec.

“Fuck,” Alec groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. The sun was shining into their bedroom harshly and if he could physically fight the sun himself he would. Last night had been New Year’s Eve and Magnus had insisted on throwing a party, because he’s Magnus. And now here Alec was, hung over and he’s pretty sure he’s dying and he knows there’s at least a couple people in their guest room in the same situation. 

He turned over, cracking his eyes open. He smiled softly when he saw Magnus laying next to him, shirtless and spread out against the golden silk sheets. This is one of the ways Alec loves Magnus the most, barefaced and soft and more just like Alec’s boyfriend rather than an all powerful Warlock that could kill you with one small flick of his wrist. He looked so relaxed and as Alec cuddled up to him, he remembered the night before.

\--

_”Have you guys really never celebrated New Year’s Eve before?” Magnus asked, looking over at Alec as he got dressed. His shirt was black and gold to match the holiday and Alec couldn’t help but notice how it strained over Magnus’s arms and broad shoulders as he moved._

_“No, not really. We always had to double up patrol on these nights because of the increased threat of demon attacks on drunk Mundanes,” Alec said, shrugging. “I wasn’t exactly much of a partier anyways, if you remember,” he pointed out._

_The night went off without a hitch, all of their friends and family filling up the Loft and the alcohol was flowing. Alec was pleasantly surprised when Magnus got specifically the champagne he liked and it seemed like he never had an empty glass in his hand, everytime he thought he was done the glass seemed to be full again._

_“You look so good,” Magnus said, walking over to Alec and leading him outside to get some fresh air. “You look a little drunk though,” he teased._

_Alec shook his head, taking another sip. His cheeks were rosy though, and he couldn’t stop smiling if he tried. “Not drunk. At all,” he lied, his free arm wrapping around Magnus’s waist. “Your stomach is_ so hard _,” he said, his hand spanning out over his abdominal muscles through his shirt. “Like… unbelievable hard. How is your stomach so hard?” he asked, his hand trying to pull his shirt up slightly so he can touch the warm skin directly._

_“I work out,” Magnus laughed, rolling his eyes. “Just like you, darling. You have a nice stomach as well,” he pointed out, smiling at him with crinkles by his eyes._

_The happiness on Magnus’s face, the way he was smiling in the way that it reached his eyes, made Alec feel a warmth deep in the pit of his stomach that went all the way up to his heart. Magnus was so unbelievably beautiful and he still couldn’t believe that this was the man that chose to love him and be with him. “I love you, so much,” he whispered, his eyes wide as he looked down at his face. “Like… fuck. I love you,” he said, licking his lips.  
Magnus’s face changed to a fonder smile, looking at Alec with so much love in his eyes and in his heart. “I love you too, Alexander,” he said, kissing his cheek. “Even when you’re drunk and talking about my abs.”_

_“They’re_ so nice _though!” he defended, starting to push Magnus’s shirt up again before he finally got it out of his pants. Alec let out a small celebratory noise before his hand slipped up under his shirt, touching the tight skin over his waist with a smile. “So so nice. I can’t believe it, this time last year I was still pretending to be straight. I still believed that I’d never get to have_ this _. And now I’ve got a boyfriend! A_ boyfriend _! A man! That I get to date. And not only that, but everyone knows. And everyone I actually care about still loves me,” he said, all the while his hand still on Magnus’s stomach. “I get to love a man_ and _still get to be Alec,” he said, almost like it was still a surprise to him._

_“See how much change a year can make?” Magnus said, wrapping his arms around Alec’s middle to keep him steady and also to keep him comforted. “Imagine how great 2018 is going to be for you. For us,” he said, smiling._

_“It’s going to be the_ best _,” Alec said back happily, kissing his hair._

_They went back to the party and it didn’t take too much longer until they were counting down to midnight. The second the clock struck twelve, Alec took Magnus’s face in his hands and kissed him. He kissed him hard and eager, like the water and air he needed to live was inside of Magnus’s mouth. All he knew in that moment was Magnus’s lips, Magnus’s jaw under his palms. Magnus’s hands on his waist. Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed. They kissed and kissed until they couldn’t breathe, and when they finally pulled away they were both flushed red and giggling._

_Alec leaned against Magnus as he looked around the room, a smile on his face still. He noticed his mom and Luke sitting on a couch, their hands together and looking a little flustered themselves. Clary was sitting on Izzy’s lap on the plush chair and Izzy was playing with the red hair, a fond look on her face. Jace and Maia were leaning against a wall, still kissing, and Alec rolled his eyes fondly. This was exactly where he wanted to be, surrounded by the people he loved. His true family. They didn’t need his dad to be the Lightwoods, to be a family. And that’s one thing he was really looking forward to in 2018, to really start new with Izzy, Jace, and Max, with their mom. To be a family without him bringing them down and making them into people they didn’t want to be._

_And with Magnus. Magnus was the best thing to ever happen to him, and he was going to go into the new year as a proud gay Shadowhunter with a badass High Warlock boyfriend._

_As the night dwindled down Maryse and Luke left, Magnus and Alec made their way to their bedroom. Alec couldn’t stop giggling as Magnus undressed him for bed, watching him shamelessly as he stripped down as well. “You’re so hot,” he said fondly, cuddling up to his pillow. “Muscles sculpted by the gods. Wish I could kiss them all,” he said, though his eyes were getting heavy._

_“Maybe later,” Magnus teased, smiling. “For now get some rest.”_

_Alec didn’t get the chance to fight that, he fell asleep almost instantly._

\--

Alec chuckled to himself as he remembered it all, okay he had been a bit of a drunken mess but they had had fun, and that’s what mattered. He rested his head on Magnus’s chest, listening to his heartbeat for a moment. He slowly started to kiss his skin, every inch that he could get to. 

Magnus hummed at that, running his hand through Alec’s hair and smiling contently. “What a good start to the morning,” he said happily. 

“Good morning,” Alec said groggily, still hung over. He felt himself get pulled up by Magnus and he smiled lazily, laying on top of him as he kissed him slowly. “Happy New Year,” he whispered against his lips, kissing him again. They lazily made out, slowly waking up in each other’s arms. There’s no better way to start the day, in Alec’s mind. Just him and Magnus and their love. 

“Happy New Year, Alexander.”


End file.
